


"If Nothing Else, I'm Glad You're Evil Too."

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Vocaloid Songfics Because Why Not [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arguing, Beautiful, But Did At The Same Time Anyway, Chloe - Freeform, F/M, Finding The Angst In Everyone, I Had To, I'm Glad You're Evil Too, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), She's So Hurt, She's just as angsty as adrien, The Fic I Really Didn't Need To Write, i love it, ita amazing, just look deeper, se's buried it so deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "The sunset is pretty, and dogs are cute.Getting offended together, at the boorish news.Laughing at a bad movie, watching variety shows and crying,going round in high spirits, was a slightly lonely pair.I’m glad the two of us, I and you, are just as evil as each other."Chloe and Adrien got along, not too long ago. They reflect on their past relationship over a late-night and desperate call for help and companionship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEIR DYNAMIC OKAY
> 
> and plz don't be mad that I'm lacking on the blind au story I'm blocked by, guess what, laziness
> 
> Inspiration isn't striking for it so it may be a couple more days but
> 
> It's ok
> 
> I have, other stories you can check out?? Until I update that
> 
> Bold=Adrien  
> Italics=Chloe  
> Underline= ....just a stressed line.

He needs someone. His father just told him off, and he needs someone.

Someone who understands.

His thumb only momentarily hesitates before he presses Chloe's number.

It rings only twice. " _Adrien? What-why are you calling so late, I'm losing beauty sleep_ -"

"I need someone, Chloe." His voice comes off as more desperate than he intended, but he doesn't beat himself up over it because he's alone and she won't judge. "So drop it. Please."

" _O-okay_." Her voice is more gentle, less obnoxious, more like the Chloe he loved, not so long ago. But it was long ago. " _I...I kinda miss this._ "

His gaze glides over his room, counting things. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah. We-it was nice. Being able to lean on each other like that._ "

"Mmmm."

" _What went wrong, Adrien? Why don't we do it anymore? What happened-_ "

"I moved on, Chloe." He cut in. Her tone was sharp, though still quiet:

" ** _That's a lie and you know it_**."

And he winced.

" _I'm trying to move on, Adrien. But,_ " her voice choked with emotion. " _It's so hard. Adrien, she left me. She-_ " she sharply took in a breath. " _She died, Adrien. She died and she-she left me. Why? Was I not enough? What-did we not try hard enough? I don't..._ " She trailed off, voice shaking with emotion.

Adrien swallows. "My mom is still alive, Chloe. My mom is-was-I don't know-alive, perfectly healthy, and she just left. She left me behind, Chloe. I would've given anything to go with her. Anything." His voice started shaking, too.

"Chloe, I admit, I'm not completely over it. But I'm _trying_ , and that's the difference. That's what went wrong."

Chloe is quiet on the other end for a minute, just sniffing.

" _That was the day_ ," she laughed quietly. " _that was the day that everyone was running around Paris, trying to find her._ "

A small, true smile graced his lips. "And we were both running from our problems."

_(whilst , looking up at a streetlight at midnight._  
_Remembering a fun conversation we had._  
_Even though, opening up my heart should have been such a scary thing,)_

A small, true laugh bubbled from her. " _I suppose. And we..._ " She was quiet for a moment, and he waited patiently.

" _We both understood._ " She said in a breath.

_(In front of you I was able to smile innocently.)_

"We did? He asked quietly, smile still intact. "Or I did?"

She laughed quietly. " _I did find you a little annoying, with how much you were gushing over your mom all the time._ "

His tone was reflective. "The adults do love to apologize, don't they?" He asked, voice almost a whisper.

**(While carrying good for nothing sentiments,**  
**I kept on walking, through a stained back alley.**  
**Struck by the cold rain, even though I had avoided sunny places,**  
**The palm of your hand was warm.)**

" _They do,_ " Chloe laughed. " _I think I was the first one who didn't express two shits_."

"I don't think you said 'I'm sorry.' one time."

" _And you loved it._ "

His gaze slid to his desk. "I did."

**_(We look laughable to our surroundings, an inexperienced happiness._ **  
**_We held each other tightly in the midst of the rubble,_ **  
_As though it was our first love. )_

 

* * *

  
_(The sunset is pretty, and dogs are cute._  
_Getting offended together, at the boorish news._  
_Laughing at a bad movie, watching variety shows and crying,_  
_going round in high spirits, was a slightly lonely pair.)_

When Adrien really saw Chloe for the first time, he was happy. Finally, someone who understands.

She was unsympathetic. And he loved it.

They hung out more. She was just as sour then as she was before his mom left, but now he understands. (He's almost as sour, but he knows he'll grow out of it.)

Thy took solace in each other. They were both lonely, but they had each other, even when they didn't.

_("I’m glad the two of us, I and you, are just as evil as each other.")_

 

* * *

 

 

**(There were two tiny heartbeats,**  
**Aimlessly dreaming of revolutions.**  
**Piling up the same words and spending the same time together,**  
**Two mutual different being’s faint dream.)**

They both often dreamed of making their own lives. Chloe was destined to become some pretty thing on a man's arm, she was sure, and Adrien was sure he'd become the heir to Gabriel Fashion. They both didn't want this.

So they talked, and hung out more, both having different mutually hated fates. They discussed dreams of their own futures, but were often fantastical, because they both knew there was no getting out of it.

**(Breathing in the darkness, a meager happiness.**  
_Even if I fall down in the mud, I’ll chase after you,_  
**_Like a little boy and girl.)_ **

They both clung to each other, in the darkness of their present. They both went anywhere they could together.

They also evolved, one stumbling after the other, taking turns, but staying together.

**(Fireworks are pretty, and dinner is tasty,**  
**Perusing together, through a crappy story.**  
**Laughing at a punishment game, crying at strange songs,**  
**Messing around together, was a slightly lonely pair.**

** I’m glad the two of us, I and you, are just as evil as each other. **  
_**I'm glad you’re evil.** )_

 

* * *

 

 

**(Putting on an earnest face,**  
**Just ended up stinking of lies.)**

Modeling was lying.

But he had to. He had to. For their approval, for his approval, it meant everything.

But Chloe's almost meant more when his father forgot.

_(Without becoming a good person, or anything like that._  
_We just held each other close.)_

She was never sympathetic. She was never pitiful. She was never gentle.

If being good meant being those things, then they'd both rather be evil.

_**(As though it was our first love.)** _

Their lost parents were and always would be first in their hearts. But they slowly, steadily, made room for each other.

* * *

** _(The sunset is pretty, and dogs are cute._ **  
** _Getting offended together, at the boorish news._ **  
** _Laughing at a bad movie, watching variety shows and crying._ **  
** _going round in high spirits, was a slightly lonely pair._ **  
** _I’m glad the two of us, I and you, are just as evil as each other.)_ **

" _You know what else I'm bitter about?_ " Chloe asked, and he could feel her examining her nails, that's how well he knew her.

"Yeah?"

" _That she used to say that we'd be together forever._ "

He nodded, caught a little off guard, but he agreed.

_(Time is limited, with a lie like “eternity”,_   
** _In that fleeting instant of human life, you were there._ **  
** _Laughing “how boring” at this boring world,_ **  
** _Leaning their heads together, was a slightly lonely pair._ **  
_**I’m glad the two of us, I and you, are just as evil as each other.)** _

  
Chloe sighed. " _How long do you plan on keeping me up? I have beauty sleep to attend to_."

He grinned. "Ah, not too long, I'm feeling better."

" _Oh, well then. I bid you good night._ " She said, with a small giggle. He laughed.

"'Night." And they hung up.

Tomorrow, she would act and be just as sour. But they both understood.

And that was all he wanted.

_**(Tomorrow and again onwards, I want to keep on living, I’m glad I like you.)** _


	2. "You're Evil, Too."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chlóe can be a bitch sometimes. And he usually doesn't hold a grudge.
> 
> But Marinette. Marinette.
> 
> What she said was...unforgivable.
> 
> In that moment, it was. But he did forgive her.
> 
> They're all just a little evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I GUESS THIS IS TURNING INTO A STORY TOO
> 
> I LOVE THEIR FUCKING DYNAMIC AND I THOUGHT OF THIS PLOT AND I HAD TO OKAY

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was _pissed_.

Her day started off bad enough late last night and _into the morning_ , with Chat Noir coming late and looking...so _sad_. And she didn't get any sleep, pondering over her partner and procrastinating on her homework until three a.m.

And she woke up just in time for _third period_. (She practically shouted at her parents with how crabby she was. They just told her that they knew that she stayed up late, and thought she needed the rest more than school. She apologized tiredly.)

And now Chloe was just _spouting_ insults at her, and she couldn't take any more.

"Just shut up, Chloe!" She shouted, advancing. "You should probably look in a mirror, because you're just as," she mimicked her, for emphasis. "'useless' as I am! And do you really think that everyone loves you? Really?! No one does, Chloe! No one! Everyone _hates_ you and your bitchy attitude!"

_And she kept **going**._

* * *

Adrien's day started off pretty great. With Nathalie revealing at breakfast a rare off day from his Chinese and piano lessons, and along with only one photoshoot, today looked pretty easy.

But he stopped his silent celebration at Chloe's shouting.

He was going to step in and interject, but Marinette's stopped him in his tracks.

Now, Chloe's talk before did bother him, but it was a defense mechanism. A fragile one, at that. He was always careful when he threw his own words, and made sure that he didn't hurt her too badly late at night, when he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about everything. She always assured him, but never changed her own attitude. For her own defense.

Marinette's words were never so _harsh_ before. He knew Chloe's insecurities like the back of his hand, and she was abusing every weak spot without knowing. Her was also a little surprised at Alya standing by, nodding along and giving Chloe harsh looks, and Nino not too far away, looking just as surprised as he was feeling.

He saw Chloe trying to regain some of her previous anger to retaliate, and failing into near tears, and he was pissed beyond his own belief.

"Hey, Marinette, don't you think that's a little _much?"_

His words insinuated maybe a bit more force than he intended, gritting through his teeth a little bit; he was a facial actor, not a voice actor. He could manage his expression just fine, but it was his tone he had trouble with.

Marinette practically got whiplash as she turned to look at him, face dawning into shock and bleeding into surprise, before settling into confusion. "She-she was being Chloe, Adrien. I couldn't take it anymore." She glared at Chloe, who looked near collapsing, if you knew the signs. "It's time she had a taste of her own medicine."

Adrien sighed, maybe also with more force than needed, eyebrows almost knit in anger he had trouble suppressing, for once. "Marinette, don't talk to Chloe like that." This definitely held more force, though not on purpose. And he glared a little, too. Accidentally.

Chlóe was there through thick and thin, since forever. Marinette he's only known for a few months, not even half a year.

He won't lie, he values someone he's known his whole life over someone he's just met.

Which makes perfect sense.

(Especially when it's Chlóe, more of a defense mechanism than a person, that you have to stay around to make sure that she's doing okay inside, though her thick fortress that only you know the way through. Inside, out, backward, forwards. He's the only person who knows her. He has to protect her. You could also say that he's the only person who cares.)

Marinette sputters, as does Alya and Nino, along with a few gasps from onlookers, and he sighs. An audience. Great. Just what he needed.

But Chlóe looks at him gratefully through unshed tears, and he doesn't regret a second.

"But-but she-"

"She _what?"_ He sighs, maybe a little impatiently. "She's Chlóe, Marinette. I know her better than you do."

Marinette's gaze hardens. "Then you would know how much of a _stuck up **bitch**_ she is-"

The anger that filled him was completely irrational. Made his fists clench, made him grit his teeth harder than he already was.

" _You don't know her, Marinette._ " He growled, a little bit. " _And stop acting like you do._ "

Marinette held deep betrayal in her eyes, but her lip curled. "You _are_ her friend," she says, disgust dripping from her words. "You _are_ the _bastard_ I thought you were-"

"Now you're calling _me_ names?!"

"- _You **liar** , you stuck up **prick** -you spoiled, rotten, **evil** -_"

He cut her off, tone dangerous and saturated with enough anger to shut her up. "Marinette, **shut up**." He took Chloe's arm, looked at her in a silent question. Receiving an equally as silent affirmative, glared at Marinette. "Don't ever talk to me again."

He didn't care about the gasps that echoed around the room, or the look of pure shock that turned into a look of pain. He simply led Chloe from the school, and called his driver.

He also called some pizza. And told his chefs to ready some ice cream, fresh and not packaged; how Chlóe likes it.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can _eat_ that drivel."

"It's good, Chlo. Try it."

"I tried it years ago, and I'm disgusted at the very memory."

He laughed. "Well, more for me."

It was like old times. TV on to some random channel, throwing various comments at it over snacks and in between regular conversation and occasional bickering.

It was familiar. It was nice.

He missed it, too.

They could stand to do this, more often.

* * *

Marinette was heartbroken.

And Alya would not just sit by and let her friend be alone through this.

"Girl, I knew it!" She growled in anger, pulled at her hair. "I knew it! I should've just listened to myself, he's a low-down, dirty _liar_ -I'll kill him-"

"Alya," Marinette uttered quietly. All of Alya's attention shifted to her in a heartbeat, practically hovering over her.

"I...I need some time alone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all fucking know Marinette has trouble controlling her tongue when she thinks she's been lied to. Example? Volpina.
> 
> S a v a g e. She didn't even try to understand. Which is what happened here.
> 
> She didn't try to understand, with either of them. In her head, in the heat of the moment, she didn't give two shits about what they were possibly going though. An injustice was commited. She will serve justice, no matter how levered in her favor it is.
> 
> And another reason why he chooses Chlóe is because she's familiar. Marinette barely is. He stays with what he's comfortable with, this time.
> 
> Heh, kinda like, "I'm afraid to love in vain," in the French version of the theme song. He stays with what he's familiar with.


	3. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities.
> 
> They line each other, are a consequence of an unsatisfactory upbringing.
> 
> They both have so many, that are so easy to hit, even accidentally.
> 
> But they're both good actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I really don't need ANOTHER story
> 
> But this is just
> 
> So good omg
> 
> And am I the only one who thinks Adrien may've been fishing for compliments in Gamer? Because, I don't know, it...the way he said it...and the major attitude 180...I don't know...to me it seemed like he was acting. A little bit.

 

Chloe is an actor. She deserves an academy award.

Because she succeeded. She managed to not cry in public, managed to keep on a brave face, even while she knew that Adrien wasn't taking any of it any would talk to her later.

To anyone else, she was indifferent.

And that was its own kind of confidence.

* * *

Adrien is an actor, too. Just, less practiced in lines and voice.

But appearance he was a master of. Not by choice, but a skill that he liked nonetheless. He needed it.

Between late nights being Chat Noir or a particularly bad day, he needed to keep up an image, his image, _the_ image. Of perfection.

Which his father demanded twenty-four hours out of a day, seven days a week.

Which he gave him, without question.

He was fine. She was fine. They were both fine. They both knew how to act, and that was all they needed.

* * *

Alya was pissed.

And she will not just sit by while her best friend is literally crying her heart out.

No. Adrien and Chloe will both pay.

The liars.

* * *

"Adrien, I've sent Ms. Cesaire up to see you." Nathalie's call came unexpectedly, and it probably shocked him more than it should've. After all, Alya was a fierce person. She would go after him, after talking to Marinette like that, wouldn't she.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why they try," she says lightly, spooning ice cream into her mouth. "She knows who I am and the consequences of doing something she'll regret. I'll get her mother fired."

Adrien looked into her eyes. She averted her gaze.

"Maybe..." She faltered, but righted herself. "She'll regret threatening me! She will!"

"Maybe she isn't here to threaten," He said hopefully. "Maybe she just wants to talk."

Chloe gave him a deadpan look. "Adrien, you're too pure for this world. You don't know Alya, apparently. Because she-"

" _Adrien_ ," His door opened rather forcefully, and he winced. Chloe gave him an 'I told you so,' look. Alya looked ready to burst, standing in his doorway, glaring so harshly he felt like he was burning under her gaze. "Explain to me," She gritted out, though she tried a light tone and failed completely. " _Explain to me why you chose to defend Chloe, **CHLOE** , of all people_."

He opened his mouth for a response, but wasn't allowed the opportunity. "She is crying her heart out. She had a misplaced little crush on you, and is crying her heart out right now. Because you _lied_. You are the stuck-up, little bastard I thought you were. I've had enough of you and all of your lies."

"Are you done?" _Because he really is. With everything._

Alya huffed. "Yeah. Just came to tell you that I hate you."

"Great," he drawled. "Nice to know."

"Goodbye forever, Agreste."

"And to you, Cesaire."

He reflected that she left somewhat awkwardly, but didn't say anything about it. She was already on the warpath.

They both stared at the door for a moment longer the necessary before Chloe burst into laughter.

"Wow," she breaths, wiping at an imaginary tear. "Wow! She got you _good_."

"Don't rub it in," He grouched. All he had to to now was wait for Nino to abandon him, too. "Ugh. Why do they suddenly hate me so much? I was only defending my friend." He chuckled. "They're doing the same thing right now!"

Chloe nodded. "Other people are so rude," she agrees, cuddling closer into his side. He shakes his arm a little bit, and she backs off. "They pick you up only to throw you away later at the slightest issue. Did they really care if they could throw you away so easily?" She looks at him. "Hm?"

She had a point. "They're just angry. Anger does things to people."

"Yeah. I won't dwell on Alya, you didn't really hang out with her, right?" He nodded. "Right. I'll give Nino and Marinette a chance. If they can ditch you like Alya did, then they're as two-faced as everyone else. I'll prove to you that they never cared enough in the first place."

"Why would you want to prove such a thing?"

"To warn you of the bad people of the world, Adrien." She patted his arm. "Everyone else."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER STORY
> 
> AND YET I WRITE
> 
> AAAAAAAA
> 
> THIS IS SO GOOD
> 
> AAAAAAAA


	4. Smile

Marinette was heartbroken. But, curled up in her comforter, she knew it was her own fault.

It was her fault for insulting him like that, calling him names.

But it was also her own fault for falling in love with him in the first place. She now knows the kind of person he is. She doesn't need him.

So why does it hurt so much?

She was very abruptly startled by the sound of her trapdoor opening and revealing Nino, of all people. He didn't look very happy, eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into a frown, but hey. No one really was at the moment.

Except for maybe Chloé.

Nino turned and looked at her, rolled up on her chaise like a big roll of sadness. Which she was.

"Marinette, can you stop being a burrito for like five minutes and come talk to Adrien with me?"

That was unexpected. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, matching his expression. She expected something along the lines of what Alya shouted in a fit of rage. Not that.

"Why? He's obviously the jerk I originally thought he was," She muttered. "It's fine. I'm fine, I'll get up in a little bit. Just leave me to wallow in my sadness for a bit."

Nino shook his head. "Look, I know Adrien. And he isn't the jerk you think he is, he's actually pretty cool-"

"How do you know that, Nino?" She asked, voice barely above a murmur. "He's a model. Just below an actor." Her eyes narrowed, blue sparking only momentarily before fading into the dull color it was a second ago. "A _liar_."

"Marinette, face it, you could barely form a sentence around him when you were around him," Nino rolled his eyes. "How much do you really know about the dude?"

 _Close to nothing_ , the little Marinette in a small part of her common sense supplied. _All you know is the boy who gave you that umbrella. Nino's seen way more of him than you have; he knows what he's talking about._

Marinette groaned, the burrito roll too comfortable to leave. "I don't know..."

"Yes, we're leaving now-"

"- _hey_ -"

"Up and at 'em-"

"-AAAAA-"

* * *

 

  
So here she was, standing in front of the Agreste mansion in the cold with Nino beside her, with an increasing desire to go home and be a burrito again.

But Nino gave her a stony look before ringing the bell and she knew she just couldn't bail like that.

The camera popped out again, and they could barely stifle sounds of surprise. "State your business."

Nino was suddenly behind her (Huh?!) and shoved her forward. She stumbled and gave Nino a dirty look, but he just shrugged. _I'm technically not allowed here,_ he mouthed. She raised and eyebrow.

"Well?" Ah, yes. Marinette laughed nervously, turning to look at the camera. "Uhm, I'm-I'm in Adrien's class," she offered. At the silence, she continued. "And, I..." "He broke my heart and I want to talk to him" is not an option. "...we-I left my homework with him..."

"Hold on just a moment," The woman on the other side of the camera said, and Marinette sighed in relief. Nino smirked.

"Smooth."

"Shut up."

* * *

 

  
Nathalie texted him again? He groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face while Chloé laughed.

"What," She said. "Don't tell me it's Lahiffe, or even worse-Marinette!"

 _Who is it?_ He sighed and texted.

_A "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" and Nino Lahiffe._

Oh. _Oh._

Chloé peeked at his screen as he let his head fall back, groaning. Chloé's laugh then could only be described as a drunk banshee. Ah, she can get slight sugar highs over the slightest things.

"Oh my god," She said, barely keeping herself from snorting inelegantly. "Oh my god!"

 _Let them up,_ He said anyway. Let the flames of Marinette's Wrath, which he's only heard rumors of, lick at his being. He honestly cannot care at this point.

* * *

 

  
The gates slid open fluidly, and she sighed, tension leaving her body. Nino only gave her a crooked smile.

"Now let's hope his dad isn't home."

* * *

 

  
Adrien has never been so happy that his dad wasn't home in his life.

Thanks to Nathalie, Nino could actually step foot in the house, let alone his room, but two people he doesn't know at least the address of their parents' jobs? It's getting _wild_ in here.

Chloé gave Marinette a stony look. "Dupain-Cheng."

"Bourgeois." Marinette gives Chloé's expression back to her with a little fire. "I see you're still hanging off of Adrien like a leech."

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I will ruin_ -"

"Hey!" Nino, ah, Nino. Adrien had the sudden urge to marry him. "We didn't come here to fight, _right Marinette?_ " His cue was heard, but Marinette still glared at Chloé, and Chloé only returned to filing her nails in response. Adrien sighed in relief.

"Bro? Adrien?" Oh, now it was his turn. He shrunk as all attention was suddenly on him. "Want to explain what happened in school today?"

He blew some air from his nose in a forced sigh while he felt Marinette's eyes boring into him. "I was just defending my friend. Sorry." He gave Nino a look out of the corner of his eye. "I was being a friend."

"Yeah, but." He gestured wildly. "Chloé."

"I'm right here, you know."

"No one-" Marinette blew a breath out from her lips in frustration. "I'm sorry. Continue, Nino."

"I'm just confused, because," He once again gestured, and Adrien suppressed a chuckle. "It's Chloé."

"Chloé's pretty cool," He said, on a reflex he didn't know he had. He felt Chloé's eyes now boring into him, as well as Marinette's, and tried his best to ignore them. "I mean, she's always been there, you know? I can't just leave her behind like that." He grew wistful without realizing. "Especially when she could've, but didn't."

Nino blinked. "Am I missing something?"

"You're missing a lot, four eyes." Chloé blew a bubble in his direction and let it pop. "Get your facts straight."

* * *

 

  
_A long time ago, anyone could walk up to either of them and ask them about their parents' condition._

_"How are they?"_

_They would smile, one smaller than the other. "Just fine."_

_Later, one would frown, while the other would still smile, maybe smaller than before. She would lash, What does it matter to you, you don't care, who are you, you're worthless, and continue to spout her insecurities at anyone who dare enter her range._

_The other would still smile._

~~_I think she's okay, even though she's a little upset._ ~~

_Until he didn't._

_And when he didn't, his silence was more biting than his bark._

_More recently, they both frown. They deflect. They ignore._

~~_**Whydidsheleaveme** _ ~~

_Until one moved on, crafting a new smile from nothing but shattered glass and old tears. One didn't, left the old glass on the ground and left the old tears to age until they evaporated from the heat of her anger. She would not_ _move on._

_She could not move on._

_For once, Chloé could not catch up. She was **left behind.**_

_And she hated it._

* * *

 

  
Adrien tried a placating smile. "So, uh, why are you here?" He tried as politely as possible. Marinette blinked before lowering her eyes.

"Uhm..." She was quiet for a moment, and Chloé yawned rudely ( _A yawn can sound rude?_ He thought. _Apparently it can.)_

She looked up as stared at Chloé, a challenge in her eyes as well as a desperation. "I want to know what facts I need to get straight."

Adrien and Chloé both froze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sweet I just love their dynamic
> 
> I like to think that in the period after his mom disappeared and a while before he went to school he was almost as sour as Chloe. And they hung out, and she thought that he loved her because they understood each other. They did, for a little bit, but Adrien wanted to move on. He was tired of moping all the time. And she just...couldn't. Which is why their love failed.
> 
> But they were both were glad that the other was evil too, if only for a little bit.


End file.
